


we fell in love in october

by astronavt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Felix is Mentioned, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Stargazing, Tag, alcohol is mentioned, confident hyunjin, confused seungmin, i don't kmow how to, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronavt/pseuds/astronavt
Summary: seungmin had never liked parties in his whole life, but he just attended this one because hyunjin was going too. obviously it didn't go as expected and he faints among everyone.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i've worked in this oneshot for like two weeks??? due to school projects and tests i couldn't post it before but here i am at 2am posting it hahaha this is so sexy. well i had this idea while listening to we feel in love in october by girl in red which is such!! a!! bop!! so yeah y'all can listen to that song while reading this because you'll get in the mood faster :D btw i've been reviewing this but it's so late that i'm sorry if i let any mistake escape :( anyway hope you enjoy reading this scarp < 3

first month in arts university and seungmin was already stuck into this damn stupid party. obviously he didn't want to feel excluded and after hearing hyunjin mentioning that he would be going to drink for a while, seungmin got way more comfortable. felix smiled widely when he heard both of them accepting his invitation to the party that would be happening at his house that weekend.

but at this moment, the boy had already regreted accepting it. seungmin could feel all the loud noises and voices echoing inside his head as long as he walked across the living room, with his hand on the wall, as a support while all the dizziness made everything around him go blurry. the dark place with the red, green and blue lights running across the walls, was full of people laughing, drinking and playing games.

his sight got foggy and his brain couldn't process anymore. everything in front of his eyes was disappearing slowly and seungmin felt the strength on his legs fading away. he wasn't even able to see the floor properly, all he could see was a big piece of ground dancing underneath his feet. there were so many people that he started panicking over how the air was getting more and more heavy.

suddenly the boy felt a warm hand wrapping strongly around his right wrist, as if someone wanted to help him getting out of there. but seungmin couldn't even stand straight and seconds later, he felt everything spinning around him and his senses were gone. somehow he had gone unconscious.

everything was dark, but for his mind, that wasn't a reason to stop looking back at the old moments.

_seungmin always had nurtered a big passion for arts since he was a child. he would spend days in front of the dining table, swinging his tiny feet, pending from the tall chair, and holding a red color pencil in the right hand and the paper sheet in the other one, full of imagination and pleasure in what he was doing._

_those moments contributed to make seungmin's passion get bigger and since then, he knew he wanted to do this for the rest of his life. years passed by and that big flame called "passion" burning inside his heart never died. although seungmin knew he would have to search a lot to find a good job and probably leave the country if he needed to, this would be something that would burn inside him forever. but his heart was divided. half for arts and the other half... well, for hwang hyunjin._

_and that's when the real mess started._

_like people say: new school, fresh beginning, right? for this boy it was way more than that. obviously all his classmates only cared about playing football, the typical "masculine activity" and if you didn't play it, you would be different from the others and possibly excluded. every time time his classmates heard the bell ringing, they would quickly leave the classroom, with the oldest always holding tightly a ball in his hands while the girls would just go to the corner of the playground and play with each other. however, seungmin wasn't like them. for the very first time in his life, he felt unconfident about himself, unsure if it was right or not to stay in the room and keep drawing. for the very first time he felt that he was inferior for being different. sometimes he would cry because he had nobody, it was just him alone between those four walls. however,_ _his imagination would always end up comforting him._

_a month after classes started, the real trouble began happening. during the lunch break, seungmin stayed alone in the classroom, with his yellow pencil case, filled with white and fluffy clouds made of cotton. focused, the boy hadn't even heard the sound of the door opening, squeaking softly. obviously nothing good was going to happen from the moment the group of the football kids came into the room. when they saw the youngest drawing peacefully, one of the little kids took seungmin's pencil away, laughing and leaving the other boy staring at the ground with his mind completely blank and his eyes getting filled with tears. "you are weird" the boy said, and then broke one of the pencils right in the middle, the red one, throwing it to the ground. he and his group of friends left the room laughing at the fact that the glowing and translucent tears in seungmin's eyes were already rolling down slowly across his pale face._

_but this time he wasn't alone. one of the boys stayed. after he had seen that happening, the black haired kid picked up the two halfs of the pencil, placing them near to his pencil case and took off a pencil completely new. gently, he approached seungmin by touching his shoulder. "can i sit here? next to you?" the boy said with a very calm voice and a bright smile. when seungmin turned back and saw that gorgeous angel, he sniffed one last time and tried to smile too._

_after knowing the kid's name, hyunjin, they became the bestest friends the world could ever have. they would do everything with each other, from drawing together (because hyunjin was also into art) to jump inside the river next to seungmin's house, years later, to catch frogs and getting their shoes wet on the cold water. days spent with lots of laughter and sweet smiles towards each other, made seungmin understand that he was not alone after all, he had the best friend in the world by his side._

_when they finished 12th grade, seungmin ran away from his class' dinner just to be together with hyunjin, near the river in front of his house. that would be the darkest night of the year and they would be able to clearly see the stars and wish for the best things they wanted in their lives. he could feel the adrenaline running through his veins just from knowing he would be together with his best friend, stargazing._ _seungmin finally arrived and bold of him to assume that he was disgusted with what he just saw._

_hyunjin was sitting on the margin of the river, holding hands with this pale and very pretty girl, and looked deep into her eyes after leaving a quick peck on her lips. seungmin didn't know what was wrong with him, but he felt everything falling apart. nothing could describe the painful and awful feeling he was experiencing that exact second. it was like his lungs were fully reduced to a small plastic bag, where the oxygen wouldn't work no matter how many times he tried to breath properly. without thinking twice, seungmin turned around and started walking away quietly, watching the stars on his own._

_he went home, ran upstairs and cried for a few hours. tears wouldn't stop running down his face, like some years ago when the kid had broken his pencil in two halfs. but that time hyunjin was there and now he wasn't. what would he even think if he knew that his best friend had fallen for him? he couldn't believe that he was really feeling more than friendship and sympathy towards the oldest and now it felt like he was destroyed inside. his heart had been broken for the first time in his entire life._

_seungmin's eyes got red and puffy over how much he cried and he ended up falling asleep, alone, just him and his thoughts. next morning, the sun was shining strongly through the window when he slowly opened his eyes, reached his phone on the desk and checked if he had any messages. with a surprising feeling running across his mind, he realized that he had four missed calls from hyunjin and a text. "what happened? you didn't show up tonight."_

_seungmin sighed after reading this and typed really fast before sliding his phone inside his pocket and walk downstairs to eat start off the day with a light meal. "i got sick yesterday, don't worry, i'm okay"._

seungmin shuddered. the last minutes he had been awake, were a truly real life nightmare and he didn't want to go through that ever again. his heart was still beating fast, threatening to jump out of his chest at any moment, making him afraid to check his own pulse. 

with a big effort, he got up from the cold ground and sat properly, stretching his legs and propping his hands on the rough surface. seungmin was not in the small and crowded room anymore, he was now on what looked like the building's rooftop, surrounded by an immensely big amount of stars, glowing ghostly in the dark night sky. the place was empty: looked like a parking covered poorly with cement but no cars there there, just him and the stars, face to face. that felt way more better than the party, he had to admit.

but how had he got up there? who the hell took him? seungmin was immersed in his thoughts, not hearing a single sound around him, when suddenly he saw a silhouette sitting by his side, a tall figure, with their face still a bit blurry due to seungmin's not recovered 100% vision. but he was almost sure that it was him. it was hyunjin.

seungmin's heart fluttered when he saw the older's hair falling tenderly on his forehead, making him look even prettier than before. he sat by seungmin's side, asking how he was doing and if he was feeling at least a little better, but in seungmin's mind, he had't even heard anything. he could only focus on how perfect and flawless was hyunjin at that moment, right by his left side with his gorgeous dark eyes aimed on him.

time went by and the older eventually stopped talking and looked at the stars together with seungmin. the silence between them turned out to be pretty comfortable.

suddenly, hyunjin reached seungmin's hand, placing his hand over the youngest's. they were deeply in love but they didn't knew it yet. these new generation's kids are really something else.

"seungmin, can i tell you something?" he whispered, looking away to the night sky but still with his over the other boy's hand, heating it up.

"sure."

"remember the day we were supposed to watch the starts together, at the river?"

"damn, i hate to remind that that day exists, i got really really sick." seungmin sighed and smiled clumsily, looking at the stars as well but not letting hyunjin's hand go. he didn't want to, he only felt safe around hyunjin.

"i know you saw me. i know you saw me with the girl, you don't need to hide it." he answered softly and stared at his own feet, both hidden inside a pair of tiny beige sneakers, trying not to focus on seungmin's confused face. "i heard you leaving, it was way too noisy for it just to be an animal or something stepping the ground."

seungmin wanted to slap his own face over the attempt to escape silently years ago. he couldn't believe that the boy he loved heard everything and never forgot about it as well. however, all he could do right now was waiting for the other to tell him his point of view, so seungmin shrugged inside his fluffy coat.

"she was a friend from highschool, i think i've met her a month before that day. eventually i never had the chance to know her very well but that isn't the point. the truth is that both my parents are way too strict when it comes to love, i can't fall in love with any person, it has to be only for a girl, but unfortunately that wasn't the case."

seungmin felt like his heart was winning a marathon while hyunjin was telling the story. _"so he had fallen for a boy? wow, ironic._ " he thought, but he was praying for it just to be a coincidence. it had to be just a coincidence.

"my parents suspected that i was way too lonely and too happy for someone who didn't have no one by his side, in a romantic way. he didn't need to by my side officially but he was already everything i could've asked for and i didn't want to ruin our friendship, which is the most precious treasure i own." he said softly, a shy smile showing up on his face.

a cozy silence filled the air, leaving the two boys side by side, contemplating the thousands of stars illuminating the dark sky that night owned. 

"eventually, i knew something was wrong. it didn't felt right kissing her... ew kissing a girl." seungmin laughed at that sentence.

"how did it felt?" the youngest asked, amused.

"dude it wasn't the same thing as kissing boys, somehow it made me want to throw up."

"wait have you ever kissed a boy before?"

"be gay, do crimes. for sure min, and trust me, it's way better than girls."

the light browned hair boy was still trying to keep his serious expression, but after hyunjin's disgusted look when he finished the sentece, he just couldn't take it anymore and laughed until his ribs were tired.

"but yeah, after hearing something, i possibly thought it was you leaving because you saw i already had... company. you don't understand, she was so mean to me. when i told that something was wrong with me," tears started to show up in the corners of his eyes "she said she was going to tell everything to my parents and to ground me because i wasn't in love with her but with someone else." the tears softly dancing in his pretty dark orbs started rolling down his face.

seungmin couldn't be sitting right there, watching his best friend breaking down like this, so eventually, he pulled him into a hug. hyunjin probably wasn't even talking about him but he didn't care at all in that moment, all he wanted was his best friend to be okay. the hug was tight, full of emotions after hyunjin layed his head on seungmin's shoulder, hugging him even more strongly. it gave him the comfort he needed to stop sobbing, but he still felt broken inside. 

seungmin just pulled away and softly lifted up hyunjin's head, holding his cheeks and staring right into his eyes. "she is a piece of trash, you didn't even deserve to have someone like her in your life. please if this happens again, talk to me." and just wiped hyunjin's tears of his eyes, making his friend smile a little. that just melted his heart, but he ignored it and when the other calmed down, he went right back to the conversation.

"oh where was i?" he wondered confused "ah yeah, i remember. uh seungmin, you know why the sky looks like this tonight?" hyunjin said softly, running a hand through his black hair, looking at the dark scenario in front of them, his eyes full of sparkles and overflowing fondness.

seungmin nodded, confused.

"because every time i think about you, a new star is born." he said, looking to the right, where he could find a blushed and shy seungmin, not expecting at all to hear that, with his heart fluttering and his hands trembling. "it was always you seungmin, always you."

a pure smile gained life in hyunjin's face, causing seungmin's heart to start pounding furiously. that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life and there was nothing that could make him change his mind. just the scene of both of them sitting on the rooftop, listening to the muffled music coming from the party on the floor above them, made him feel so happy and complete for the first time in his life.

he really wanted to kiss hyunjin, he really wanted to. but was it the right thing to do? what if the other didn't like him back? what if-

his thoughts were interrupted by hyunjin's stare laying on seungmin's lips and the feeling of his breath getting closer. both noses lightly bumped, making them more and more nervous over the fact they were only a few inches apart, at the point that they could even feel each other's breath reaching their own lips.

 _"how many times are you going to have this chance again?"_ the youngest thought and that was when he gathered all his courage, and did the thing he craved the most during his childhood.

their eyes met for a fraction of time and seungmin rubbed softly his finger on hyunjin's cheek, who was looking at him with his eyes full of desire. staring at his soft and pink lips, he leaned into a kiss. from the moment their lips touched, seungmin could feel that this was from far, the happiest moment of his life. he felt like thousands of butterflies were flying inside his fragile stomach, making him even more nervous. the sensation of doing all he wanted for so long, after everything he went through was really pleasing and he dared to say he was the happiest and most thankful boy on heart at that moment for loving the right person.

when they broke the kiss, in need of oxygen, seungmin pulled away a little and scared of how would hyunjin look at him after these last seconds. for his surprise, the older seemed glad that it happened, with his eyes glowing, showing all the euphoria he felt and a dazzling smile from cheek to cheek. 

"kiss me again. please" hyunjin whispered softly against seungmin's lips, intertwining his fingers with the other boy's.

seungmin couldn't even wait one more second after the words slipped between the hwang's lips. the gap between them was closed again by a seungmin you could now see confident about what he was doing. his hands took place behind around hyunjin's neck, rubbing his skin gently. after hyunjin getting used to this new seungmin, he wrapped his arms around his waist, making him feel closer than he had ever been to the youngest.

they stayed like this for the whole night, now with their hearts united as one soul. the stars gleamed just for the two boys, that now had the passion flame burning inside them even more.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! thank you so much for reading this!!! i also want to thank a lot to ben for reviewing the part until the flashback, it really helped me a lot!! btw hope you liked it!!


End file.
